Luo Yunyang
Main Character of Supreme Uprising, '''member of the Human Race. He only has his mother Shen Yunying and his little sister Luo Dong. He comes from a poor background. He went to compete for the Qitian Martial Academy recommendation spot, but while his talent was topnotch he could only afford the free Grade-One Energy Bars that the Da Alliance gave students for free. These bars were mainly made out of potato starch and flour. Of course, there was also some animal fat used. Grade-One Energy Bars were not enough for a normal student's daily diet though. The wealthy students used the expensive Body-Forging Medicine and the Grade-Four Energy Bar to increase their strength. Since the Qitian Martial Academy recommendation spot could be given to only the strongest student of the Donglu Town Secondary School, Luo Yunyang kept on training but he couldn't surpass the students who took the Medicine. He was almost giving up until one day he awaken the Attribute Regulator that changes his destiny. He learned the Ape-Dragon Blueprint and obtained a D-Rank in the Da Alliance entering the Army. '''Martial Cultivation Progress The God-Grade Entity of Earth Martial Cultivation corresponded to the Moon-Grade Entity of the Universe Martial Cultivation. Telekinesis Cultivation Progress Special Abilities Attribute Regulator An overpowered ability that let you see your own attributes and can let you make adjustments on them. He can also see the attributes of other people. When Luo Yunyang becomes stronger, he is able to modify other people's attributes without their consent and without their notice. Normal Attributes: At the beginning he only had the Four Fundamental Attributes. * Power: it represent the Physical Strength. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood * Speed: it represents the Physical Speed * Mind: it represents the Intelligence. When he raised his Mind Attribute, he realized he had become incomparably smarter. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire * Constitution: without the support of Constitution, whatever power he possessed would ultimately amount to nothing. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Golden Body: created after Luo Yunyang used a potent Golden Body Fluid. ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood Silver Letters Attributes: ''' Conversion Rate from Normal Letters to Silver Letter is 1000 to 1. He is now able to modify other people's attributes without their consent and without their notice. * Power: It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood * Speed * Mind: It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire * Constitution: It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Dragon Blood: because he came from the Luo Family and he possessed the True Purple Dragon Bloodline. ** Golden Body ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood * True Intent: a step to become a God-Grade Entity one had to comprehend True Intent and fuse it into the Source Core. Luo Yunyang comprehended these several types of True Intent that appeared as Sub-Categories in the Attribute Regulator: ** Indiscriminate Bloody Massacre: acquired in the Mystic Realm after learning the first move of the Asura's Seven Axes. ** Bloody Sun Overhead ** Decimation : acquired from God Slayer. ** Ice Fire ** Space ** Yin Yang True Intent: acquired from Yin Yang Converging Fist. ** Not shown True Intents that Luo Yunyang comprehended: *** Water Fire Amalgamation: acquired from Dragon Tiger Golden Core Technique. *** Seven Injuries True Intent *** Weaving Dragon-Capturing Crane '''Luo Yunyang's Source Cores: * Fire Source Core or Sun Source Core: '''After cultivating the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint, he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. * '''Ice Source Core or Moon Source Core: '''After cultivating the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint, he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. * '''Wood Based Life Source Core: '''After ingesting the A-Grade Source Fluid he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. Wood-Based Life Source Cores contain inexhaustible vitality. When they strike the body of any human or living being, they can provide or take away vitality. '''True Purple Dragon Blood: Luo Yunyang and his father were part of the Purple Dragon Vein main branch of the Luo Family. This branch was suppressed and exterminated by Martial God Luo Kai and his branch: the Azure Dragon Vein branch. Only his father managed to escape alive. Later Luo Yuyang went back to the Luo Family's Ancestral Grounds to awaken his Purple Dragon Bloodline. When he tried to awaken it he found out that it was sealed by someone who possessed the Divine Frost Dragon Blood. Luckily he possessed the Attribute Regulator so he set his Divine Frost Dragon Blood to zero and awakened the True Purple Dragon Blood. Cultivation Techniques Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart :''' There were Six Diagrams on the technique Ape-Dragon Blueprint that was distributed to all schools. These were the highest-level secret techniques of the Da Alliance. The Da Alliance nurtured talent, so it distributed a copy of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to every school. By training according to these Six Diagrams, one could become an elite student and receive special grooming by the Da Alliance. Not even one in 10,000 young students of the Da Alliance could master the Ape-Dragon Blueprint. Their constitution just wasn't strong enough for it. There were three other Diagrams in this technique but all the people that tried to cultivate them were crippled or died, so they were left in the Techniques Shop of the Da Alliance. Ape-Dragon Blueprint Diagrams: When Luo Yunyang cultivated to the end, he awakened two First-Grade Source Cores: a Fire Source Core or Sun Source Core and an Ice Source Core or Moon Source Core. Inside the Zulong's Tomb, he discovered its main building that, according to the ancient records, was called the Sun Moon Palace. There he was teleported in a crack of the void where Zulong's tombstone was built. Then a wave of energy resonated with the Moon and Sun Source Cores and memories appeared in his mind. Those were the memories of Chi Hen, an Ancient Qi refiner who had since birth cultivated inside the crack without knowing who he was. He cultivated a technique that was imprinted in his mind: the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart. He had spread its fundamentals in the form of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to find a successor. However the human constitution couldn't endure the power of the last two Diagrams: the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape and the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon. Luo Yunyang miraculously succeeded in them. When he looked at the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart original nine Diagrams he recultivated them from the beginning with a new understanding. Within the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart there were also other Techniques: * Heaven-Battling Breathing Techniques * Nine Varying Ape-Dragon Blows: Condensed two Light Orbs of Fire and Ice powers, clash them and blast the energy erupted. * Discordant Ice-Fire Barrier: The most powerful defensive technique of the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart which used ice and fire source power to create a protective barrier on the outer layer of one's body. Ice and fire powers counteracted, so the Discordant Ice-Fire Barrier was 10 times stronger than Ice and Fire alone. * Gold-Swallowing Rock-Dissolving Move * Howling-Ape Roaring-Dragon Technique: This was a technique of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint that was used to temper one's body. * Heaven-Burning Dragon Fist: ** Nine Sun-Shattering Dragons: the seventh form of the Heaven-Burning Dragon. ** Soaring Golden Dragon ** Sun-Piercing Eternal Dragon Move: the most incisive strike of the Heaven-Burning Dragon Fists ** Imperial Lock-Seizing Dragon * Void-Cracking Ape * Ice-Fire Wings * Ape-Dragon Variation: the strongest technique: ** Ape-Dragon First Variation: *** Mighty Sky Dragon *** Sky-Ripping Violent Ape *** Great Divine Elemental Eye ** Ape-Dragon Second Variation: The Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart let Luo Yunyang absorb Essence Flames to open 9 of his Apertures with them to transcend to God-Grade: # True Sun Flame # Earth Demon Poison Flame # Purple Heaven-Burning Mythical Flame # Pure-White Glass Flame # Prime Frost Flame # White Bone Soul Flame # Blood Fiend Bestial Flame # Returning Flow Origin Flame # Sky Thunder Origin Flame The Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart let Luo Yunyang absorb Divine Waters to open 9 of his Apertures with them to transcend to God-Grade. He used the Heavenly Source Stone to transform his 9 Essence Flames into Divine Waters: # Divine Moon Water # Earth Demon Poison Water # Heaven-Freezing Mythical Water # Pure-Whiite Glass Water # Prime Frost Water # White Bone Soul Water # Blood Fiend Bestial Water # Returning Flow Origin Water # Sky Thunder Origin Water When he received the Yin Yang Converging Fist from Edgeless Spiritual Master, he learned the way to fuse Yin and Yang. He applied this concept to the Ape and Dragon of the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart and fused them together. '''Youthful Emperor's Secret Art Of Longevity: Luo Yunyang cultivated this Secret Art for his Wood Based Life Source Core. It could infuse or steal Life Energy into or from another person. 'Basic Telekinesis Cultivation:' The cultivation was divided into two phases. The first phase was when it was hard to move objects with one's mind power, while the second phase was when one could move objects with their mind. Inside there was the Mindstorm Method. Mind Sword: When one used this technique, their mind and sword acted as one and cut down their enemies formlessly. To become a Telekinesis Grandmaster one had to form a Soul so that he could link with the Sky and Earth. The formation of the Soul resembled that of a Telekinesis Bead, whereas the Mind Sword tempered this Telekinesis Bead to form a sword. Asura's Fury Asura's Seven Axes are the fundamentals of Asura's Fury. After entering the Mystic Realm he learned this technique from the Blood Slaves. He learned the Indiscriminate Bloody Massacre True Intent from the First Form. * First Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Indiscriminate Bloody Massacre * Second Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Sky-Startling Bloody Rainbow * Third Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Bloody Ocean-Raging Tsunami * Fourth Form of Asura's Seven Axes: Blood-Filled Sky 'Combat Techniques' On Earth: Heaven Splitter: It was a book found by Martial God Luo Kai. *First Layer, Eight Mountain-Splitting Techniques, divided in 8 Diagrams: *#First Mountain-Cutting Strikes *#Second Mountain-Splitting Strike *#Third Mountain-Breaking Strike *#Sixth Mountain-Cleaving Strike Alert Monkey's Seven Leaps: A Body Technique. When mastered, one can complete seven leaps in three seconds. It was considered F Grade by the Da Alliance. He could move between seven locations in under 10 seconds Five Tiger-Breaking Knife Techniques: There was a total of 18 movements divided into three levels. Level 1, Mastery, which was when the Five Tiger-Breaking Knife Techniques could be used fully, Level 2, Initiation, which was when each knife killed with one strike, just like a tiger, and Level 3, also known as Completion, which was like five tigers descending from the mountains and hunting down their prey. The Techniques are: *Soaring-Tiger Beheading Forceful Eagle Claw Technique: Technique of the Eagle King of the Raising Dragon Army. Sky-Shattering Spear: Move apprehended from the Ancient God Slayer Spear's vision. Sky Wolf Step A book he found after he killed the leader of the Ravenous Wolf Mercenary Group. Ninth-Heaven Dragon-Moving Steps The movement art Ninth-Heaven Dragon-Moving Steps was created by Martial God Luo Kai. Appearance-Changing Technique A technique to change appearance. 3,000-Mile Freezing Move Move created by Luo Yunyang with hi Ice Source Core. Golden Clock Trap Technique: Divine Giant Clock Fist Found this Secret Technique in the pouch of Golden Clock's Two Elders. The Golden Clock Trap Technique was rather simple at the beginning, but once one reached the seventh layer of the Golden Clock Barrier, there were some massive changes. After the seventh layer, the internal force inside the Golden Clock could both protect the body and be used to attack one's enemies. However, above the words 'internal force' was a handwritten scribble made up of two words: source power. If one used the Golden Clock to attack by expelling source power, then when they reached the grandmaster boundaries, the Golden Clock that took shape would automatically absorb power from the sky and earth to strike their foes: the Divine Giant Clock Fist. The Divine Giant Clock Fist had different strikes: * Five-Clock Quaking Universe: it was the strongest strike. Shrinking Earth To An Inch Technique Found this Secret Technique in the pouch of Golden Clock's Two Elders. This was a technique that cultivated speed. Despite its name, it didn't have the magical ability of shrinking the earth. When one mastered this technique, they were able to move so fast that the earth seemed to shrink. Dragon Elephant Diamond Fist Technique Found this Secret Technique in the pouch of the two Venerables of the Dragon Elephant Sect. Rampaging Devine Body Body Tempering Technique of Great Snow Mountain. Dragon Tiger Golden Core Technique Alchemy Techniques: * Gathering Water Tiger * Flame Dragon * Reappearing Golden Core * Picture of a Golden Core wrapped around Fire and Water: to form a pill not meant for consumption, but for attacking. One could throw this pill and let it soar in the air and explode. Then, its power would scatter in every direction and make the void tremble. Although the same amount of power would be used, it would seem about 10 times more effective than the force of the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart. Treasures Ancient God Slayer Spear An ancient spear Luo Yunyang bought at an auction. It was full of killing intent. When he infused his Ice Source Power the spear would resonate became azure blue and when he infused his Fire Source Power the spear would resonate became scarlet. Then the spear name appeared in Luo Yunyang's mind: God Slayer. When he tried to infuse the two powers simultaneously, a vision entered his mind of a three meter tall man throwing a spear using a technique called Sky-Shattering Spear. Inside the Spear was hidden Decimation True Intent. Chasing Sun and Accompanying Moon Two knives around the length of a palm of a hand. Although these small knives seemed like mere toys, the cold Qi they emitted would give anyone chills. They were weapons forged from No.13 titanium-gold alloy. The weapons forged out of this alloy were considered the sturdiest that the Da Alliance could forge. Buddha Disks Telekinesis Cultivator treasure. There are actually some mechanisms hidden inside them. Whene one reached the limit, he would split them into 108 disks and control them all in the air at once. It was actually a Divine Artifact that could transform into a Sun and Moon Pagoda. The Buddha Pagoda the Disks formed in the air burned intensely. The 100 Disks when fully controlled could become a single Buddha Disk with 10-meter diameter: 100 Disks In One. Bloody Scar A Saber orged from No.13 titanium-gold alloy. The weapons forged out of this alloy were considered the sturdiest that the Da Alliance could forge. Heavenly Source Stone A miraculous stone that could reverse attributes, turn essence flames into divine waters and vice versa. Inheritances Chi Hen Inside the Zulong's Tomb, he inherited the memories of Chi Hen, an Ancient Qi refiner who had since birth cultivated inside the crack without knowing who he was. He cultivated a technique that was imprinted in his mind: the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart. He had spread its fundamentals in the form of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to find a successor. However the human constitution couldn't endure the power of the last two Diagrams: the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape and the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon. However, Luo Yunyang miraculously succeeded in them. Jade Ridge Star Lord He was a Nebula-Grade Entity that left his inheritance in the Sacred Tower. Luo Yunyang passed his trial of controlling 108 meteorites with his mind and became the inheritor. He inherited his memories